Always
by buttercupnbutch4ever
Summary: Follow Yang's short life as he shares some of his feelings with you and live with him through the most important moments of his life.


**This story is dedicated to my friend, the real Cloud Chaser. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, if I did there would be a lot more background ponies episodes. CC this is for you! **

**Warning: This short story has been modified and is not like the original story which is much more cheerful. Read and tell me what you think, I'm going into unknown territory here. **

* * *

**Always**

**By: Yin Harmony**

* * *

**_Monday_ August 29, 1983**

_The smoke grew thicker as we tried to escape._

_"Mommy!" Yin yelled as we looked around for them. We coughed and staggered through our burning house looking for signs of struggle or life._

_"I don't see them!" I yelled at her._

_"We need to get out of here!" We then heard something breaking and starting to fall. We looked up and the roof was starting to fall! We ran to the door and tried to open it but couldn't. The heat from the fire must have melted the metal latch. I looked around for another exit. I started to lose hope until I remembered the door in our room._

_"Come on!" I ran to our room as Yin slowly followed me coughing because of the now thickening smoke. When we made it to our room we closed our door and oddly enough our room was cool. We looked at the other door and it was cracked open._

_"They're outside! Come on Yin!" I yelled. Yin ran out the door. I was about to but I remembered to get some things and grabbed them. I ran out the door and right when I put my two feet on the ground outside, the roof collapse and the house fell. It was all on fire. No one could survive that._

_"Y-Yang? W-Where are they?" we looked around fearfully. We realize that we were the only ones in the field. We stared at the once standing house in shocked and watched it burn to the ground with our parents and siblings. Everything burning to ashes._

* * *

**Wednesday, September 23, 1989**

"Yang. Yang! YANG!"

"Hm? What?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my sister. It was like looking at myself.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" she pulled me out of my chair and towards the door. I looked at her.

"Since when did you start caring that we make it there on time? I thought you hated working on the farm." She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I do."

"Then why are we rushing?" I took my arm back and walked slowly next to her.

"Come on! Miss Heart is gonna be busy today and we a lot of work to do!" She pulled on my arm again to make me walk faster.

"We took a week off Yang. We really have to go!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright! alright. Let's go." I started walking faster.

"I'll race ya." Yin said as she smirked at me. I looked down at her feet and she wasn't touching the ground. I smirked widely.

"You're so gonna lose!" I flew off, using my powers, while staying close to the ground. I looked back and didn't see Yin. I smiled and flew faster. I turned my head to look back in front of me and saw my sister!? I looked back behind me then back her. She smiled and waved at me.

"Cheater!" I yelled at her. She just stuck out her tongue and flew faster. I growled and flew after her. A few minutes later we made it to the Hearts' farm. Our powers come in handy a lot, especially when we are running late for our jobs. they also help us with our chores. I like to use my super strength, since most of my chores are lifting chores. We walked to the main house. We changed out shoes to our work shoes. We went our separate ways, I went to the barn she went to nursery. The Hearts' were pretty nice, they even consider to let us stay during the cold seasons. There is also this girl I met. She the funniest, smartest, sassiest, kindest girl I ever met. Her name is Cloud Chaser but we call her CC. She's best friends with Ice Heart, the eldest and Zime Heart. We talk sometime, even play but we don't try to talk much. Me and Yin have too much work to do, sometimes. but I really would love to get to know CC better. I wish we could spend more time together.

* * *

**Sunday October 21, 1990**

_Mrs. and Mr. Heart just died in a car accident. Zime and Ice were sent to the Orphanage and CC is already an Orphan, just like me and Yin. Me and Yin left on the day of the accident. Somehow we're getting letters from Zime and she's safe with CC and Ice Heart. I'm glad they found each other. We left because we didn't want to go back to those horrible places. Those places are not what they say to be._

* * *

**_Monday_ October 3, 2001**

_I'm all alone. I have no one now. Yin just died. Today at 12:49 pm. I found her in her bed. We just got back from school. The bullies at school were extra aggressive today. She went straight to her room saying she had some homework and to leave her alone for a couple of hours. I'm not sure if she committed suicide or not. I went to check on her after she didn't say anything for a while and she was laying in her bed with a new drawing in her hands, her backpack tossed down by the door, never opened, her eyes were closed, she looked like she was sleeping. I was about to leave but I decided to check on her. I walked up to Yin and poked her a little. She didn't wake up. Yin's a very light sleeper so I surprised. I tapped her and still nothing. I feared the worst and slowly reached out my hand to feel her wrist for a pulse. Her fingertips were so cold, but her hands were still warm. I remember asking myself: How is she still warm? Why is she still warm? I found Yin two hours after she died and she was still warm. Today I'm going to her funeral. I'm her only family member, well I'm the only one left now. I'll always be alone. Yin was my only friend and now I have no one._

* * *

**Saturday April 12, 2006**

"Shh!" I said as I looked at the group of giggling girls in the library. They blushed at me and quickly got back to their studies. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my reading glasses. I was reading one of the books on poetry. The girls quieted down for sometime. I glanced at them and I caught them looking at me. They quickly stopped and tried to pretend that they were reading or looking at something on their laptops. I sighed and closed my book. I decided to put away the books that were still on the tables. I took off my glasses and set them down on the desk. I started collecting the books off the tables when I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a 13 year old girl.

"Um, d-do you know wh-where the sci-fi section is?" She asked in a soft shy voice. I smiled at her.

"Yes. It's right down that aisle to your left."

"T-thank you." She said and scurried off to the section. I continued to pick up the books and put them on the cart for books to be put away. I then walked to the table where the giggling girls were. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Excuse me but this group have been causing a lot of noise and some people would like to work in peace. So would you kindly stay focused on your studies and stop talking or I'll have to split this group up. The choices are yours young ladies." I looked at them and they stared at me with wide eyes. I smiled and then walked towards the desk. The girls surprisingly settled down and became quiet. It was quiet in the library for two hours. It was an hour before closing, I should probably tell the girls. I tapped on each girls' shoulder and whispered to them that the library will be closing soon. They all packed up their stuff and left. I stayed at the desk until it was fifteen minutes to closing time. It was really quiet in the library. I walked around and pushed in the chairs, threw out some garbage, put some books back. I was just about to leave when the door burst open. A woman with long blond hair ran in.

"Wait!" she screamed, "I have to turn in some books." I looked at the clock. I shrugged and went back behind the desk.

"It's fine, but get here earlier next time." I smiled at her. She smiled back and put down some books. I checked them back in and as I was doing that I noticed the name they were checked out under. I stopped and looked at the woman. Same blond hair, same soft skin, and those golden eyes. I can never forget those eyes.

"CC?" I asked. she looked at me.

"Yes?"

"It's me….Yang." I said. I put the books on the cart.

"Yang? As in Yang with whom I spent my childhood with Yang?" I smiled at her and walked out from behind the desk. She hugged me instantly.

"I missed you." she whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, Sunshine." I whispered back and we stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

**Tuesday March 14, 2010**

_Today I have great news. I asked CC to marry me and she said yes. I'm so happy that nothing dampened my mood, and nothing can! Nothing could be better. Everything is perfect. Me and CC are planning the wedding it's so much fun. I just can't wait to marry her. I know once we get married, we'll be even happier. I'm not alone anymore._

* * *

**_Monday_ June 23, 2010**

_Today is the day we were suppose to get married. It was going to be a happy day, but it wasn't. I'm back to square one all over again. I'm all alone again. No one I can turn to anymore. My love of my life taken away from me. She slipped right through my fingers. How could I have been so stupid! It's all my fault. I should have been the one who died in the stick up. I should have been the one to have overdosed. I should have been the one who died in that fire. Everything that happened is because of me. I could have stopped them. It's all my fault. And it **always** will be._

* * *

**_Monday_ July 6, 2014**

_I'm done. I can't stand it anymore. They're everywhere. They're in the library, at restaurants, in churches, at the hospital. I can't shake them! It's decided. I'm done. I'm not going to be here anymore. I'm finished. First my family, then my sister, next the love of my life, and now me._

I closed my journal and looked around my empty home. My quiet, empty home. I hate it. I took my gun and looked at it. The kids will be fine. They can live with Zime and Ice Heart. I put it to my head, I placed my finger on the trigger. Slowly pressed it down. I was interrupted by a door opening.

"Dad?" I opened my eyes and saw my four kids standing at the door staring at me with wide eyes. I smiled at them.

"I love you." I pulled the trigger and everything went black.

* * *

**_Monday _September 30, 2020**

_I can barelee write now and my letters ar all messed up annd i'm taking grammer leszion now. the bulet did only some damage. I juzt wanted to join them. I miss them so much. And I steal do. but I learn somethings after all these years. What i learn was: Love is around us. It is **always** around us, even in the darkest of times. **Always**._


End file.
